Love, Sorrows and Surprises
by Gyoro and Ururun
Summary: Riza is in love with Roy; that's quite obvious. But it is unrequited, and sometimes that can be rather saddening. But then something shocking comes along! RizaxRoy. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: **Hey there. This is my first FMA fic. I hope it's ok, the chapters will likely be kinda short and this chapter starts off a little passive, but hopefully it'll pick up after this. =]

**Love, sorrows and surprises**

**Chapter One**

**Unrequited love**

Everyday, Riza sat there and did her work, secretly admiring the Colonel from a distance. For numerous years now, she had held a secret love for him that only she knew of. Naturally, it was unrequited; well, she had not told the Colonel, nor did she plan to. He was not going to have those same feelings for her; he was a free spirit who enjoyed being with women much prettier and more sociable than her. If she told him, it would surely get awkward around here because there was no chance that he was going to return the fervour. Not to mention the fact that she could even get demoted. It was not that there were any laws against people in the military getting together or anything, but it was just something she secretly worried about.

There was also the pain she would feel if she ever told him. The idea of being rejected pained her, so she wanted to save herself that pain. She would watch from the sidelines. She was happy enough with that. Atleast, she thought so. Sometimes it was unbearable and she would sit alone at home with Black Hayate. He was her only comfort most of the times. She hated not being able to tell him. Normally she was such a strong woman; heck, she scared the Colonel sometimes, and she could tell she did.

Maybe that was the problem.

She was very strict and regimented, whereas the Colonel was a lot more relaxed, aloof and knew how to have a life. She was extreme and bossy; whilst other women would simply clip him around the ear, she pointed a gun to his head whenever something really annoyed her. That was not normal. And yet, she would not be able to change that. She did not want people to see that she had lost her touch; they would start to think she was losing her strength and she did not want to seem weak. That would lead to advantage-taking. Not that she could not handle herself.

It was just too much hassle.

So she sat there at her desk, doing her work like she should be. She looked up at the Colonel briefly; he was daydreaming again.

"Colonel," she said, trying to snap him out of it. It worked; he turned to look at her and nodded.

"Right, right. Sorry Lieutenant," he murmured.

"Not to worry, sir," she smiled.

They both carried on with their work. Like any other day, really. And it was always going to be this way. There was no way of getting around it. It was either stay or leave, and leaving was not an option. She enjoyed working here.

It came to the time when they could depart for home. Riza stood up; Havoc and the others had already left rather noisily. She saw that the Colonel was still in his chair, elbows on desk and chin resting on clasped hands. He looked, once again, far away.

"…Sir? It's time to go home," she said, smiling a little. He looked up, snapping out of it. He lifted his chin and pushed himself up, gathering the few things he brought and nodding to her briefly before walking out.

Riza watched him leave with longing eyes and left soon after. She had decided where she was going to go. It was a strange thing for her, but she was feeling rather dejected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **Chapter 2~! Well, obviously. Again, this is kind of passive to start with, but it picks up at the end, so it should pick up from now on. Hopefully. It is still kinda short to…sorry!

**Love, sorrows and surprises**

**Chapter Two**

**Drunk and Disorderly**

Roy spent a lot of his time daydreaming or procrastinating with excuses of washing windows or feeding Black Hayate. Today, he was sat at his desk staring into space or stood staring out of the window. He was particularly down today, for whatever reason. He felt down every so often and rather lonely at times. As much as he made out that he hated Maes' annoying wife comments, he admitted that he did wish he had a girlfriend. He looked at Riza unconsciously when he thought that. He sighed. It would never work; she could not like a person like him, especially after all of the things he had done, not to mention his history with women.

What did she really think of him? After she had just had to snap him out of his daze, which happened every so often in the office. She cannot possibly like a womanising, daydreaming procrastinator like him? He tried not to think about it. When Riza had to get him out of daydreaming once again and he shook his head, nodding. He left and felt there was only one place to go, and that was to a bar!

He drove himself all the way to a pub downtown; his regular place. He parked the car and sat down at the bar, ordering a whisky. He drank it quite quickly, enjoying the feeling of it rushing through him with that bitterness. He got a few more, even getting a glass of some spirit and drank them with enthusiasm. He smirked when random women came up and asked him if he was the Flame Alchemist, and, as usual, he would reply smoothly with some flirtatious quip. However, this was not exactly the most fun in the world. They were so easy to please, so easy to flirt with and he had no trouble with them whatsoever. Whereas, he knew, if he stood any chance with a certain Lieutenant of his, then his flirting would be more thought over, his actions more calculated and all of this? It appealed to him. His Lieutenant would give him such a hard time…but he was too cowardly to even say a word to her that suggested he liked her.

Just as he was thinking of her, she actually came through the door. He spotted her but made sure he was staring at the counter. Pretended not to see her. However, she sat down right next to Roy and turned to him.

"Hello, sir," she smiled, though he could tell there was something on her mind too. Not that he would ever think it was similar to his problems.

"Hello, Lieutenant. Don't normally find you here, is there something wrong?" He asked. He watched as she ordered a tall spirit and turned to him.

"It's just been one of those long days, sir," she said. She started drinking her drink. Roy actually smiled.

"Well, this should be interesting. I don't think I've ever seen you drink," he said. He turned and rested his head on his hand, in which his elbow rested on the bartop. Riza gave him a pointed look. "Hey, I'm just saying."

"Yeah, well, if I want to have a little night out, I can," she said shortly. Roy drank a few more drinks and was looking more amused as he got further towards getting drunk. Not to mention daring Riza to drink more and more. She seemed to drink more and more to prove him wrong and to prove she was not the stiff he thought she was.

"Hey, now, you're not stiff. You're Riza," he said, tipsy now. Riza just shoved him a little; she had now had a lot more drinks than him and now she was tipsy. She had a higher metabolism, so it took her longer to get drunk.

* * * *

Roy and Riza were completely drunk now. They were sat there laughing and joking, not to mention slurring their words. Roy slid his hand on her thigh and it was lucky she was drunk, because she just laughed and he took that as a signal to reach forward and kiss her. She kissed him back, putting her arms around his neck whilst he put his arms around her waist. He brought her closer and yet, held her tenderly even in his drunken state.


	3. Chapter 3

**Love, Sorrows and Surprises**

**Chapter Three**

**Daydreaming**

The next morning, the early morning sun shone through the curtains and bounced off of the bed that was to the side of the medium-sized room. In the bed lay a blonde-haired woman and a black-haired man and they were both snuggled up to each other. The blonde had her head on his chest and her arm around him, and they both did not seem to be wearing anything. The male groaned and rolled over a little, now draping over the blonde. He was starting to wake up, but he did not know exactly who he was in bed with. He reached up to her face and kissed her, trailing kisses down her neck and to her collarbone. He tried to remember who he talked to last night, but it was hard. The only person he remembered talking to before he got drunk, was…

NO!

His eyes flashed open and he saw his Lieutenant lying there…naked. _Oh holy crap! What am I going to do? She's going to kill me!_ He had no memory of what they did last night, but it looked like they had…like they had…

_I slept with Riza! And she's going to shoot me for sure. Maybe I should make sure her guns are not around first…_

Roy lay there wondering what to do. On the one hand, watching her sleep was heaven in itself. She was so beautiful…it was hard not to watch her. He knew very well that that counted as being a pervert, considering she was naked, but…how could he not? This was all he thought about…this moment, and it was after a stupid drunken escapade! Now he would be in trouble; it was almost like he had taken advantage of her, but he was drunk and so was she, so how was he supposed to stop himself?

On the other hand, he may end up castrated. A look of abject horror was on his face.

Riza could feel herself waking up; she felt warm and comfortable, although she did not really register that there was an arm around her. She started to slowly wake up, feeling a headache from her drinking the night before and she finally realised; she had an arm around her. Her eyes flickered open and it was all fuzzy at first, but then she saw on the pillow next to her a man with very dark hair. A familiar man. It was slowly registering; she was in bed with Roy Mustang. However, she just lay there, like a rabbit stuck in headlights. She did not know what to do, and she saw his eyes were open with a mixture of fear and of the same questioning she was doing: what the hell should she do?!

She tried to remember back to last night, but all she remembered was being at the bar and talking to Roy. She slowly looked down at herself, which was covered in the bed sheets up to her shoulders. But it was clear that she was naked. Her eyes widened as she realised what most likely happened. She breathed in calmly and she thought about how she felt…and that did not bode well with her. Them having slept together was highly likely.

_Oh dear. Oh dear dear, this is bad. This has broken work relations boundaries and we will surely get in trouble…no, I will get into trouble. Oh God…_

Roy removed his arm and put the hand to his face. He groaned, as the headache just hit him. Nor did he know what to say. He really did not have a clue how he was going to apologise. Riza rolled over onto her left, back facing Roy, and this gave him the opportunity to crawl out of bed and walk over to his clothes and get changed. He exited the room so that she could get changed too. He waited outside and ten minutes later, she emerged and was looking to the floor, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, Lieutenant. I hope you can forgive me, I don't want this to ruin our relationship," he said, hoping that did not offend her.

Riza looked up at him and shook her head. "Don't worry, sir. We were both drunk, we couldn't have done anything about it," she said. Roy nodded and led her down the corridor towards the exit.

**_* * * *_**

Roy and Riza went to work after getting freshened up at their places and they sat in their usual desks, feeling rather embarrassed. Luckily Havoc and the others were out doing whatever, so they were not in too much trouble. Roy sat there thinking about last night; it was slowly coming back to him. How he dared to kiss her, how they went from light kissing to full on kissing. And how they ended up in a hotel room and…

No, he should not think about it.

However, he could not help it. He stood up and walked to the window, to hide his faint blush. Once again he thought about how much he really wanted to be with her…and what made it worse, was that out of all of the women he had been with, and of what he could remember of their…night…with her, he felt more alive; it felt right. He turned around slightly to look at Riza; she was working away as if nothing had happened. Heck, it was almost like she was wishing she had never stepped foot into that pub. He inwardly sighed and turned back to the window.

Riza was trying her hardest not to think about last night. She could not remember it as clearly as Roy did (unbeknownst to her, of course), but she remembered enough to know what they did exactly. Her face was a mask of slight anger with herself for actually enjoying it. Well, a little. She was sure she would have enjoyed it more if she was not drunk. She shook herself; luckily Roy was not looking at that point, because she wanted to stop herself from thinking such thoughts.

She would have to put up with it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Love, Sorrows and Tears**

**Chapter 4**

**Competition**

A few weeks passed and things managed to stop being so awkward between them. Riza sat with Havoc and the others in the cafeteria, although Roy was not there since he was staying behind a little while. A man came by and sat in front of Riza. She smiled politely, saluting him politely and he smiled back.

"No need to be so polite, Lieutenant Hawkeye," he said. "I'm Theodore."

"I'm sorry, sir, but it's the way I am," she replied respectfully.

"Well, I just wanted to talk to you. You know, like a friend," he said. Riza smiled.

"Well, it's always nice to meet new people and make friends in this place. Perhaps even more so for the fact that I usually have to listen to men talking about dates and failures all the time," she said. Theodore chuckled.

"Yeah, I heard that the Colonel and the rest of your team were rather...unique," he said. Riza chuckled a little.

"Well, they're not bad. It's mainly the Colonel and Havoc with the issues," she said.

Theodore smiled. "Sounds like you've got your hands full," he said.

"You get used to it and besides, I guess I wouldn't change it even if I could," she said. Roy walked in, got his food and walked towards the table, slowing when he saw the man sat with Riza. He sat down on Riza's other side.

"Hello, Major," he said, a little stiffly. Theodore saluted.

"Hello, Colonel, sir. How are you doing?" He asked pleasantly.

"Not bad, yourself? What brings you here?" Roy asked.

"I'm doing just fine, thanks. I just wanted to speak to Lieutenant Hawkeye," he just nodded. Riza put the cup she had on her tray onto Roy's tray.

"I knew they would run out by the time you got here, sir, so I saved you a cup of hot tea, sir," Riza said. Roy smiled.

"Thank you, Lieutenant. That was very thoughtful of you," he said. He sipped it and nodded in appreciation. Theodore looked between the two, half-smiling. They ate in silence for a bit and soon after, Theodore stood up.

"I'll catch you later, Lieutenant," he said, nodding his respect to Roy before leaving.

"Who the heck was he?" Havoc asked.

"The Whirlpool Alchemist; apparently he passed his exam by creating a whirlpool in the sand and toppling down someone's tower. He's able to trap people and can also manipulate water quite well," Fuery explained.

"Watch out for him, Chief. He might drown out your alchemy," Havoc grinned. Roy was about to say something, but Riza cut in.

"Well, Major Theodore would need a lot of water for that, so there's no need to worry, is there?" She asked, nonchalently. Roy inwardly smirked, pleased that she was sticking up for him and not Theodore.

"What did that guy want, anyway?" Havoc asked.

"He just wanted to talk, you know, socialising," she replied.

"A bit random, really. I bet he's after sex," Havoc said. Roy clenched his fists under the table.

"Shut up, Havoc. He was very nice, he just wanted to talk. As friends," she said.

"Then why didn't he do so sooner?" Havoc asked. Riza sighed, looking angry.

"Maybe he's shy? What's it to you, anyway And why do you men only ever think of sex? Why can't they talk to women without ill-intention? I'm going back to the office," she ranted, standing up and putting her tray away before leaving the cafeteria.

**Author's note: **A little short, so I'm sorry about that. I'll update as soon as I can.


	5. Chapter 5

**Love, Sorrows and Surprises**

**Chapter 5**

**Unexpected**

Over the next month or so, Riza had been getting on well with Theodore; much to Roy's disgust. Not that he showed it; he did not want to have to answer any awkward questions. So he was in a fairly foul mood every now and then.

It was Wednesday and Riza was late for the third day in a row. Roy had been wondering why; it got him worried, needless to say. From what she had told him, she was having an on-and-off illness. Of course, each morning she was late, he sat there worrying rather than working. He looked up when Riza came in and he smiled.

"Good morning, Lieutenant," Roy said. Riza smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry, colonel, sir. This is not looking good for my record...I hope this does not get me fired," she sighed.

"Nonsense, Hawkeye. I haven't even reported this in any way, shape or form, so relax," Roy said. Riza looked up in surprise.

"But sir-!"

"No 'buts', Lieutenant. You're obviously not feeling well and that does not deserve marks on your record. I know you, Hawkeye. You wouldn't skip without a reason," he said. Her expression softened and she nodded.

"Thank you, sir," she replied.

"No need for thanks yous, Hawkeye. Perhaps you should go to the doctors if this happens again tomorrow. I don't want my Lieutenant getting any worse," he smiled. Riza smiled.

"I will, sir," Riza said. She felt fine the rest of the day and went home wondering why she felt sick in the morning, and fine the rest of the day. She rarely got sick, so this was very confusing for her. She drove home and went up to her apartment. She greeted Black Hayate as usual and started dinner.

The next morning, she woke up quickly and ran to the bathroom. She threw up in the toilet with as much vigor as the morning before. She remembered Roy's words from the night before and sighed. Once she got over her sickness, she washed up and got ready. She got into her car and drove to the doctors. She waited in the waiting room for a little while until she was finally called in.

"Now, what exactly is the problem?" The doctor asked.

"Well, every morning from the Monday just gone and this morning. I have been throwing ip, but I feel fine the rest of the day," Riza replied. "I just want some medication to stop this, it's making me late to work." The doctor nodded.

"I see, I see. I have some ideas already, but I'll need a few samples first," he said. Riza complied and once the samples had been obtained, she went outside to the waiting room.

Half an hour later, she was called back in and she sat down on the chair.

"So what do I have, doctor?" She asked. The doctor chuckled a little.

"You're not sick, you're pregnant."


	6. Chapter 6

**Love, Sorrows and Surprises**

**Chapter 6**

**Emotional turbulance**

...

Pregnant?

Riza sat in that room for a while; shocked. She finally looked up, smiled and stood up.

"Thank you, doctor. ..I'll get out of your way now," she said.

"No problem, Miss. Hawkeye. I can see it's a bit of a shock...feel free to come back for anything and you'll need to come back monthly for check-ups. I'll give you some leaflets," he said, handing her some help leaflets to do with pregnancy and childbirth. Riza nodded, thanking him and leaving.

She got into her car and rested her head on the steering wheel for a little while, trying to think things through. She had plenty of money saved up, so she would be fine there. The biggest issue would be her job; she would probably have to quit for a while, or atleast cut down the hours. She sighed; she enjoyed her job. She would certainly miss working under Roy. Roy. How would she tell him? She would leave it a while; atleast until she sorted herself out first. She drove to headquarters, parked up and walked in towards the office. She saw Theodore and smiled.

"How's it going?" Theodore asked.

"I'm fine, sir," she replied.

"That's Theodore," he grinned.

"I'm sorry, sir, it's a habit," she smiled apologetically.

"Hahaha, well, hey. How about we go out this Saturday night?" He asked. Riza smiled, again apologetically.

"I'm sorry, sir, things have been a little strange lately with me. I need time to sort myself out," Riza replied. Theodore smiled a little.

"That's okay. Maybe some other time, then," Theodore said. Riza smiled. Little did they know, Roy was just around the corner and had heard everything. Naturally, he was not happy, but glad she turned him down.

"I'll catch you later," Theodore said, walking off. Moments later, Roy. Turned the corner and smiled at Riza.

"Did you go for a check-up, Lieutenant?" Roy asked.

"Yes, sir. It's one of those weird morning bugs. It should be gone within the next week or so, sir," she lied. She wanted to keep quiet about it for now. Roy nodded and led her back in the direction he came from and into their office.

"A few weeks passed and Riza's morning sickness had disappeared. She had noticed, however, that her stomach had started to show. It was only natural; she was nearly five months now. It did not matter; no one ever noticed such small changes. She walked through the corridor with a few folders for someone. She gave them to the intended person and walked back towards the office.

"Hey, Hawkeye. What's with the stomach? You been eating too much?" A cadet called Rick asked nastily. Riza turned to look at him with a rather hurt expression. If she were not pregnant, he would be running for the hills in fear right now. But as it were, she was at a vulnerable stage and if she did not leave now, she would burst into tears. She turned back, facing the direction she was going in and started to run, but barely made any steps as she bumped into someone.

She was grateful that they caught her arms; otherwise she would have been on her arse on the floor. She looked up to apologise when she saw the colonel, and he looked outrage.

"Name and rank?" Roy asked.

"Rick Walters, cadet," he answered nonchalantly.

"Well, aren't you lucky you're not under my jurisdiction? I will, however, be reporting you for abuse of staff, especially one of a higher rank than yourself," Roy said.

"Ooh, scarey," Rick said, walking off. Roy glared after him and sighed, looking down at Riza. "Are you alright, Lieutenant?"

"Yeah...I'm alright, sir. Thank you, sir," she whispered, staring at the floor. She felt a finger lift her chin and she now staring into his dark eyes.

"Don't listen to people like that," he said, lightly touching her stomach. "There's nothing even there, Hawkeye. There's nothing wrong with your figure and besides, anything's better than being a stick insect, eh?" Riza had been looking away, eyeing his hand. He removed it.

"Er, sorry, that was out of order. I was just trying to reassure you, though how helpful that was, I don't know," he said, a little awkwardly. Riza smiled and did something very out of character for her; she leant up and kissed his cheek.

Back on her feet, she blinked and looked at him with her hand over her mouth.

"I'm sorry, sir. That was way out of line. My emotions are a little out of it at the moment; personal issues. I'll go back to the office," she said, rushing off towards the office. Roy stared after her, shocked, and held his cheek lightly.

"Not out of line..." He murmured slowly. He then looked down at his other hand; the one that had touched her stomach. "That was familiar..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Love, Sorrows and Surprises**

**Chapter 7**

**What?!**

Roy sat in the office with his chin on clasped hands. The team were out and about with Riza, giving him time to space out and try puzzle over what was wrong with Riza. Of course, it was not right to pry, but he could not help it. She was just acting so strange! Normally, she would have aimed a gun at Prick Walters, but she just stood there. His thoughts were interrupted by the entrance of his best friend.

"Hello, Roy. Wait, Roy? Have you had a woman in here?!" Maes asked, alarmed. Roy looked up. Roy looked up, alarmed.

"No, I haven't Maes. What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Well, jeez, the lip marks on your cheek!" He replied. Roy raised his eyebrows, stood up and found a mirror. Lo and behold.

"What? But..." He said. "Riza's wearing lipstick?!"

"Riza? Wait, are you two-?!" Maes started.

"No, no. I helped her out earlier with some prick called Rick, and she kissed my cheek...She's been acting funny lately...I want to get to the bottom of it," he said.

"Sounds interesting. How about you come to mine for dinner tonight and we'll brainstorm ideas. I am in the investigations division, you know," Maes said.

"Thanks, Maes. I'll see you at eight O'clock sharp," Roy said.

At eight O'clock, Roy arrived at the Hughes' house and was welcomed with warm smiles. Maes and Roy sat down in the lounge discussing the issue.

"Okay, so give me all of the things that have worried you about Riza over the last few months," Maes said. Roy started explaining about her strange behaviour, how she would usually get mad and not kiss him on the cheek. Not to mention the brief illness.

"Hmmm..." Maes said. Gracia came in with Elycia, who ran up to Roy and hugged him.

"Goodnight, Uncie Roy," she said.

"Goodnight, Elycia," he smiled. Gracia took Elycia and tucked her in for the night. She cam back out and sat next to Maes.

"Incidentally, Roy, Gracia's coming along really nicely. Look, our recent scans," Maes said, handing him the baby scans. Maes and Gracia were expecting another child and, of course, Maes was extremely excited. (Just imagine: Roy was going to be seeing double the amount of pictures once the baby was born).

Roy sat there staring at the scans. Something was trying to come through in his mind.

"Roy? Is there something the matter?" Maes asked.

"Not as such...when I was trying to reassure Riza that she was not fat; I, for some reason, touched her stomach, but..." Roy puzzled. Gracia smiled and stood up, walking over to Roy.

"Did her stomach feel like mine, Roy?" She asked, placing his hand on her stomach. Roy's eyes widened.

"Riza's...pregnant?! And her illness...morning sickness. Emotional. Unusual behaviour...it all makes sense. Maes blinked in surprise.

"Wow...I didn't realise she had a boyfriend," Maes said.

"I don't know, but that Theodore has been getting awfully close to her lately," Roy said, fists clenching.

"Doesn't she call him 'sir' and all that?" Maes asked.

"Yeah," Roy replied.

"Then they can't be going out. You don't call your boyfriend or someone you slept with 'sir.' You would have thought they'd be past formalities. Well, unless it was a onetime flint or an accident of some kind," Maes said. Roy inwardly sighed; it was almost as if Maes were making a dig at him. He was not, however, since Roy had told no one about his having slept with Riza.

"Yeah, maybe," he replied. "Anyway, thanks for dinner, I'd best be off."

"Alright, Roy. See you tomorrow," Maes said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: **Thank you all so much for all of your favouriting and reviews, etc. There have been so many!

**Love, Sorrows and Surprises**

**Chapter 8**

**Well, that was…unexpected**

The next morning Roy sat in his office with a copy of _How to look after pregnant women__-whether you're the father or a friend _in his hands. No one was in the office right now, so it was ok. He had decided to try and help Riza, regardless of who the father was. She was his Lieutenant and he would help her. Of course, he would not tell her that he knew unless she confessed. It was up to her if she wanted to share her troubles with him. He sighed; he wished he could be the guy she could share anything with. All well. It would have to do. He had put a box of chocolates with a card from a secret admirer on her desk. Chocolate apparently helped women with a lot of things. He had got a kid from his street to write it out in neat handwriting since Riza had a knack for recognising handwriting.

He put the book away and minutes later, Riza entered. She walked to her desk, put her stuff down and picked up the box of chocolates. She read the label and put her hand to her mouth, looking nicely surprised. When she started tearing up, Roy jumped up and walked over to her.

"Are you alright, Hawkeye?" He asked. She nodded.

"I'm fine…I'm just shocked, is all. Who could these be from?" She asked.

"Why does it matter? Just eat them," Roy smiled. Riza shook her head.

"But…I don't know who they are from, and it's unfair to eat these only to find out who they are and then I might have to turn them down…that's not fair," she said. Roy picked up the card, pretended to read it and pointed out a sentence to her.

"He doesn't care if you don't like him back, he just wants you to have them as a gift," he said. When she still looked unsure, he opened the box and took a chocolate out, gently squeezing her cheeks so she would open her mouth and popped the chocolate into her mouth. He smirked. "There. Now, come on, Lieutenant, cheer up."

Riza ate the chocolate and smiled. She realised she should probably tell him about her being pregnant. He was going to need to know anyway, since she would be going on maternity leave and all. She straightened up and looked around.

"Are the others due in…? I need a private word with you," Riza said.

"They are off-duty for the time being," he said. "What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Riza sighed, getting her courage together.

"You've probably noticed that I've been acting a little weird lately, sir, and the truth is…" She started, trying to figure out how to finish.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?" Roy asked. Riza looked up sharply.

"How did you-?!" She asked, shocked.

"When I touched your stomach, it was familiar…I realised at Maes' house that I had felt the same thing when Gracia was pregnant with Elycia," he replied. Riza nodded slowly and sighed.

"I'm sorry, sir. I had promised to help you get to the top and now…I'm going to have to go on leave and stay away for a while," she said. Roy shook his head and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Stop saying sorry, Hawkeye. It's not your fault and I'm guessing that this was not planned…? If so, it's the father of your baby's fault. He should have made more of an effort to use protection," he said. "I'm going to help you with this, Hawkeye, no matter who the father is." Riza looked down at the ground and put her hand to her face, hiding an amused smile despite everything.

"The truth is, sir, is that…" She started. Roy looked at her puzzled.

"There's more?" He asked. She nodded.

"You're the father…" Riza whispered. Roy's eyes widened.

"What?!" He whispered, shocked. Riza looked up at his face.

"I'm sorry, sir. It must have been from that time we both got drunk and…" She explained, blushing. Roy put a hand to his face and it almost looked like he was unhappy, disappointed, angry or all three. This made Riza sad.

"It's my fault you have to go through with this…I'm the idiot who should have been more careful. I'm the one who's sorry," he said. He was…going to be a father? Was this real? And how did he feel about this? Was he happy? Upset? He was not even sure. All his thoughts were trying to comprehend what was being told. He was going to be a father some day and…

Oh God no! Maes! He was going to be so hyped up it was unbelievable. His face was a mask of pure terror at the thought. He shook his head and put his mind to the task at hand.

"Sir…you don't have to worry about anything, I'll be able to handle everything," she said. Roy shook his head.

"No need, I'm going to help you out, Hawkeye. This is my fault, so I'm going to do whatever it takes to be a good father to your baby," he said. Father. That sounded very weird.

"Thank you, sir," she smiled. He nodded and gestured for her to take a seat. He sat back at his desk and contemplated the recent events. This was all very surreal. His thoughts were interrupted by a noise on the windows behind him. He turned in his seat and his eyes narrowed in annoyance. Two identical boys, no more than sixteen, were washing the windows. They had dark eyes and black hair. When they noticed Roy looking, they waved cheerily. Roy raised his eyebrow at them and turned around.

"Who are they?" Riza asked.

"Two boys who have decided they want to help out around here by doing random chores. Shui and Rio Chen, apparently," he replied. "Quite frankly, I think they're annoying. Just the other day, I was walking through the corridor and they wizzed by me on roller skates. They could have killed me." Riza chuckled. "They sound like they're trying to bring a little joy into the headquarters, sir," she said.

"Yeah, well, joy is not what we need…" He said.

"Whatever you say, sir," Riza said.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's note: **Hey guys, sorry this is an extremely short chapter. I started writing it with the ideas, but it ended up short anyway…

**Love, Sorrows and Surprises**

**Chapter 9**

**Now to tell her grandfather…**

It was the end of November now and Roy sat at his desk looking a little pale. He had realised something. They had not told Riza's grandfather. Sure, he was a nice guy and very pleasant, but he had no idea how he was going to react to finding out that he had gotten his granddaughter pregnant. He rubbed his temples, wondering how he was going to approach him. He looked up when Riza entered and smiled a little. His eyes briefly glanced at her stomach, which was showing a little more now. He sighed.

"Lieutenant, we're going to have to talk to your grandfather about this…" He said. Riza smiled.

"Yeah…don't worry, sir. He won't be angry," she said. Roy shook his head.

"Regardless…I got you into this predicament, I need to take responsibility," he said. Roy stood up and walked to the door. "Would you accompany me?"

"Of course, sir," Riza replied. He nodded and walked out, finding General Grumman's office and knocking on it. He was told to enter and he did so, standing tall and politely.

"Ahh, Colonel Mustang. What brings you here?" Grumman asked cheerfully. "And Riza!" He looked at her for a moment. "There's something different about you…I can't put my finger on it." Roy coughed nervously.

"That's what I'm here for…I don't know how to put this, but…" Roy started. Riza stepped forward.

"I'm pregnant," Riza said. Roy paled and Grumman's eyebrows raised.

"You're pregnant? Why, Riza, that is wonderful news!" He said. "Who's the father? You didn't tell me you had a boyfriend."

"Err…no, I don't. It was…a drunken accident," she said, blushing furiously.

"What? Do you know the man? Is he taking responsibility? He had better be, I'm not having my granddaughter struggling on her own," Grumman said. Roy cleared his throat.

"General Grumman, sir, I'm sorry, but I'm the father of your granddaughter's child…we were both drunk at the time…" He murmured, guiltily.

"You? Well, then there's nothing to worry about then, is there? You're a responsible young man and I'm sure I can trust you to look after Riza. Right?" He asked. Roy nodded.

"Of course, sir. Lieutenant Hawkeye will not have to go through this alone," Roy replied.

"Very good. There's nothing for me to worry about," Grumman smiled, quite pleased at the turn out. Perhaps this would closen their relationship. Roy nodded.

"You can trust me, sir. I won't let any harm come to your granddaughter," Roy said. Grumman nodded. "Well, if you'll excuse us, we need to get back to work." Roy left with Riza following in his wake and they returned to his office. He sat back down and took a sigh of relief.

"Well, that went well. I'm glad your grandfather is a rather pleasant man, otherwise it could have gone a lot worse," Roy said. Riza nodded.

"Don't worry, sir. Everything will be alright," Riza said calmly. Roy looked at her.

"You're the one who's pregnant and yet, you're so calm," Roy said. "How do you do it?" Riza sighed.

"I've already pretty much come to terms with it, not to mention with the fact that I'm going to have to give up work for a while…" Riza replied. Roy looked a little sad but then covered it up.

"Yes…again, I'm sorry…" Roy said, before Riza shook her head."Don't be. I am as much at fault as you, so don't worry about it," Riza said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note: **I'm sorry guys! I was so busy and had internet and computer issues, but here is the next chapter! Thanks for sticking with me for so long, I'm terrible for updating!

**Love, Sorrows and Surprises**

**Chapter 10**

**Cravings and convenience**

Mid-December came along and Roy had been making sure Riza was eating alright, helping her make plans for the baby and its needs and driving her to and from work, despite her protests. She had insisted that she could handle these things herself, but Roy wanted to do these things and refused to relent. Considering her ever-changing moods and emotions, all brought on or made worse by her pregnancy, Roy was surprised he was let off so easily. At one stage when they were in the car on the way to work, Riza suddenly clutched her stomach. He looked over briefly, concerned.

"What's wrong?" He asked. She smiled a little.

"The baby just kicked…" Riza murmured softly. Roy's eyes widened and then softened. Riza slowly took Roy's hand off of the wheel and put it to her stomach, waiting for another kick. They did not have to wait long, since the child seemed to recognise its father's hand.

"Wow…that's-that's really our child…" Roy murmured, shocked and not really concerning himself with the fact that it was the first time he had referred to the child as 'our.' He reluctantly returned his hand to the wheel. Riza looked out of the window and saw a rather nice bakery. She looked at it longingly.

"Could we stop briefly…? I have a sudden craving for something from the bakery," Riza said, apologetically. Roy smirked and turned the car around, parking in front of the bakery. Roy got out and hurried over to her side of the car, opening the door and helping her out.

"Sir, I can get out of a car, I'm not that far gone," Riza said, somewhat amused.  
"What if you fall? I read that pregnant women are more vulnerable to things like clumsiness," Roy said. He saw her unamused expression. "Though you'd never be clumsy, not even pregnant. Let's go in, shall we?" He had said, hurriedly.

Riza picked out a bag of chocolate covered doughnuts and they went on their way. "The funniest thing is, I'm not even that fond of doughnuts, I prefer cakes," Riza said, getting into the car. Roy got in the other side and started up the car, smirking.

"I happen to be quite fond of them myself, especially chocolate covered ones. He or she has good taste," Roy said, looking at her with a clearly joking expression. He looked back at the road with a rather unreadable expression, which for once Riza could not read. He was feeling rather happy, despite the fact that he and Riza were still just work partners. He turned into the military car park and once again opened the door for Riza. They walked along the corridor, though Roy went on ahead when someone wanted a word with Riza. When she was done, she walked along and a man stupidly decided to try and chat her up, getting a little too close and putting his hand on her waist. She glared, before her mouth turned into a worryingly sweet smile and her face relaxed into what seemed like a nice expression. She kneed him in the groin and pushed him into the wall with a lot of force.

"Do that again, and I'll castrate you," Riza whispered dangerously. He nodded, scared, and ran off. Riza carried on walking and came up to Roy, who was a fair bit paler now.

"Are we going, sir?" Riza asked. Roy nodded and led them back to the office.

A few days passed and Christmas was getting closer. Theodore walked up to Riza and smiled.

"Hey, there's that Christmas party on the eve of Christmas day. Do you fancy coming with me?" Theodore asked. Riza's eyes widened a little and she stood there a little, trying to think of how to reply when she felt an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer.

"Sorry, Theodore, but Hawkeye's already got a date," Roy said. Riza looked up at Roy, but kept her face neutral. She would question him later.

"Oh, I see. Well, didn't hurt to ask. Another time, maybe. See you later," Theodore said, smiling and walking off. Riza watched him leave and moved out of his arms, walking back towards the office. Once they were in there, she turned to face him.

"What was that about, sir?" She asked.

"What was what about?" Roy asked.

"You know very well what I mean. Telling him I already had a date when I didn't," Riza said.

"So, you don't want to go with me?" Roy asked.

"I never you never asked. You could have asked first," Riza frowned.

"You're always turning him down, I thought I'd make it easier and besides…" Roy cut off.

Riza looked to the floor and sighed. "I don't know how to say I'm not interested without hurting his feelings…" She murmured sadly. "He's a nice guy, but…"

"…Not the one that gets your heart ticking. I know…but, it has to be done. Can't lead him on. That's worse than turning him down," Roy said. Riza nodded.

"I know, sir," Riza replied glumly. She looked up at him more seriously. "But you know, sir; rumours of us 'dating' are going to spread around like wild fire."

"What, is it that repulsive an idea for such rumours to go around? So what? We know it's not true, so why worry? We know the truth and that's all that matters," Roy replied lazily.

"Well, no. I'm not saying that, sir. But it might not be good for your reputation with the ladies," Riza said.

"I don't really care. To be honest, apart from that drunken time with you, I haven't been with a woman in about a year," Roy confessed. Riza raised an eyebrow.

"But the rumours have kept going-!" Riza replied, surprised. Roy shrugged.

"Women I date tend to brag a lot. Comes in handy sometimes," Roy said.

"Is everything ok with you, sir? I thought you looked a little down, but I didn't want to pry," Riza said. Roy lent back against the desk and shrugged. Roy realised now would be an excellent opportunity to confess his feelings, but he did not want to ruin things between him and Riza if she did not feel the same way; not to mention he did not want to stress her out during her pregnancy, especially since she was now six months pregnant (though, her bump was not too bulky at the moment, her uniform seemed to camouflage it somehow).

"Let's just say I'm a little down with love issues," Roy replied softly. Riza nodded.

"No need to say anymore, sir. I understand," Riza said, giving one of her understanding smiles. She walked forward and put a file on his desk. "We should get to work, sir. Here's some reports for the day. I have a few errands to run around headquarters, so will you be alright for about an hour, sir?" She got no answer; Roy seemed to be staring at something above. "Sir? What's the matter?"

Roy returned his attention to Riza and smirked. "Have you realised what you're standing under?" He asked, mildly amused.

"Huh?" Riza replied, in a soft and somewhat childlike tone she rarely showed in front of anyone. She looked up briefly and her eyes fell on what Roy had been staring at.

Mistletoe.

She found herself stood there; eyes wide and innocent-looking and her mouth open a little. She was like a rabbit caught in headlights. Roy straightened a little enough to gently pull her into a gentle kiss. Her eyes widened a little more, but she had let her guard down; she closed her eyes and just basked in the moment. When the kiss ended she was left speechless until she snapped out of it and straightened up. "Anyway, I think I should, uh, get to what I need to do," Riza said, trying to sound as calm and normal as always, but she had faltered a little. She seriously hoped he did not make too much of it. She left the room and Roy was left leaning against the table with his hand to his mouth; remembering the kiss. If there was one thing he was certain of, it was that she definitely was not totally adverse to the idea of him and her. Not that he could tell for sure. He shook himself out of his reverie and hummed a little. Things were looking up, even if others would not think so.

*

Maes was ecstatic. There was no other way to describe it and, quite frankly, it was annoying Roy. Then again, what didn't annoy him? He and Riza had been invited over to the Hughes' and they sat in the living room as Maes talked on and on about Gracia's pregnancy. Riza sat opposite Gracia, who held an apologetic expression.

" And, God, Roy. I mean, Riza's having a baby and Gracia's having a baby. They could be friends! Oh, and just imagine how adorable junior's going to be, and there'll be a little Mustang walking around. I mean, how exciting is that?!" Maes chatted.

"Well, no, Maes. A little Hawkeye. We're not married or anything. Maybe Hawkeye-Mustang, if you really want to push it, but ," Roy said. Riza cut in.

"No, sir. Lieutenant Colonel Hughes was right the first time. Baby Mustang…speaking of which, we have no names for him or her," Riza said calmly. Roy raised an eyebrow.

"You're the one who has to carry him or her, it's only right that him or her be ," he started, before seeing her unrelenting expression. " Mustang it is…" Riza smiled warmly.

"You know, Riza, you can just called me Maes, and Gracia Gracia!" Maes said. Riza smiled.

"So, do you know when you're due?" Gracia asked.

"Around the 18th of March, they reckon," Riza replied. Roy was sitting there quietly, touched by his Lieutenant's words. Maes lit up with joy.

"Oh, oh, oh! You and Gracia may be birthing buddies at this rate! That's around her due date toooo!" Maes chirped.

Roy stayed silent, smiling forcefully. "Wow, how fortunate," Roy said.

"Sir, be nice. It'll be nice to have someone I know around there at the same time, who has experienced this before. As happy as I am to have this little one coming along…well, I am a little nervous and scared," Riza murmured softly, not wanting to have admitted it, especially in front of Roy. She was surprised at how much of her guard she had been letting down over the past few months. Roy looked at her warmly, and yet a little sadly. He picked her hand up and put his other hand over it.

"Don't worry, Hawkeye, I'll be there throughout the birth if you wish me too…you don't have to do this alone," Roy said. Riza smiled and a few tears surfaced and she started trying to wipe them away quickly so no one would see them. Roy wiped her tears away, smiling. "There's no need to hide your feelings. It's perfectly normal to be emotional during pregnancy, if not always."

"Thank you, sir," Riza murmured softly.


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note: **I'm so sorry for being such an awful fanfiction writer. In a way this is a belated Christmas present for all those who are still following this story. 3

**Love, Sorrows and Surprises**

**Chapter 11**

**Christmas present**

On the morning of Christmas Day, sun shone through the windows of Riza's apartment, lighting up the floor of her little living room. A Christmas tree was in the corner near the window and basic decorations were around the room. In her bedroom, Black Hayate woke at about 8am and started barking, pawing lightly at Riza and licking her face. She smiled in her sleep and made little noises before waking up and stretching. She stroked Black Hayate and sat up carefully. Her hand immediately went to her stomach like it did every morning, as if just to check her baby was still there. Black Hayate put his nose to her stomach, but jumped back when the baby kicked. He came closer and started barking a little at her stomach. Riza chuckled and ruffled his head, sliding out of bed and picking Black Hayate up.

She walked out of her room, still clad in her blue pajamas. No one else lived here, so why worry? Her heating was good, so she wouldn't be cold. She walked through to the kitchen and started up the kettle. She was going to spend Christmas with her grandfather; have Christmas dinner there and so on, and then she had that Christmas party that she was going to with the Colonel. She blushed faintly; it did get her out of going with Theodore, but this was all very strange. She watched from the kitchen as Black Hayate looked at the few presents under the tree, all from friends and her grandfather. And of course, some for Black Hayate and she hadn't given one to the Colonel yet.

He stopped barking at the presents randomly when the doorbell rang and Riza had to stop what she was doing so she could walk over through the living room to the door. Opening it, she was surprised to find Roy there.

"Hey, Hawkeye, I thought I'd drop by and..." Roy started, but his speech drifted off as he noticed what she was wearing. Riza flushed crimson and let him in quickly, rushing off towards her bedroom and getting changed. Roy stood there blinking, a little red himself. He walked in a little more, standing in the living room, watched by Riza's small black and white dog, who was sniffing his leg and looking up at him as if to say, _what's he doing here, mussling in on our time? _Roy bent down and stroked his head. Riza walked back into the living room in a blouse and black trousers, though they were comfortable ones.

"I-I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you, so I..." Riza murmured feebly.

"Not to worry, I should have called first. I just thought you might like some company and I have this," Roy said, holding up one of those nice bag things presents are put in and he handed it to Riza. "And I have something for Black Hayate, of course. Can't give his master a present and leave him out, now, can we?" He knelt down and gave him a little wrapped up present. Black Hayate barked happily and pawed at his present. Roy stood back up and was slightly worried to find Riza looking a little emotional.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked. Riza shook her head; her hormones were making her feel emotional.

"No, I'm sorry, it's the hormones...I appreciate you coming around and this was very thoughtful of you...it's nice having someone here for once," Riza said. Roy shook his head.

"You shouldn't be alone on Christmas day, unfortunately I couldn't keep you company last night, Maes was talking my ear off about Gracia's kicking and how if their baby's a boy and ours is a girl, they should totally get together and get married. Of course, I told Maes if we do have a girl, she's not getting a boyfriend until I'm dead, nevermind marriage," Roy said. Riza started laughing and found she couldn't stop. She motioned for him to follow her and she went towards the kitchen and put the kettle on again. She finally calmed down.

"I don't know, if it's Maes' son, our daughter would be safe," Riza said.

"It's Maes' son, therefore _definitely _not happening," Roy smirked. Riza shook her head and put the present down for a moment.

"Have you eaten?" Riza asked.

"No, I don't have breakfast," Roy said.

"It's Christmas, sure you won't have any this morning? I was thinking bacon, scrambled egg, sausage and jam toast," Riza said. Roy looked like he was thinking about it for a moment.

"Why not? I'd love to," Roy said. Riza smiled and started preparing the food. "But I'm helping you."

"I'm only six months, I can still work," Riza said, giving him a determined look.

"And I don't suppose you've left your gun in your room even on Christmas day," Roy sighed, but it was one of the things he loved about her. She was a strong and independent women.

"Why would I? What if someone came in now and started threatening us?" Riza asked.

"Relax, I'll barbecue them and Black Hayate can have him for Christmas dinner," Roy joked. Riza shook her head and chuckled a little.

Roy and Riza were soon sat down at her table, eating breakfast in peace, watching as Black Hayate finally opened the present and was carrying around a dog toy proudly. "I think he likes it," Riza smiled, eating the jam toast she had made. Roy smiled.

"Thank God or I'd be chased halfway down the street by him," Roy joked. Riza shook her head at him and finished up eating. She saw that Roy was finished and went to pick the plates up, but Roy got there first and took them over to the kitchen to clean. "You cooked, so I'll clean."

"Do you even know how to?" Riza asked, finding herself surprisingly joking this morning.

"I'll have you know that I do," Roy said, mock defensively. He finished up and found her kneeling by the Christmas tree. She gave Black Hayate his presents before standing up with Roy's.

"Merry Christmas, sir," Riza said. Roy reached over and got his present for her and they swapped them.

"Merry Christmas to you both," Roy smiled. "And you can call me Roy when we're not at work, you know."

Riza chuckled. "Alright, just so long as you call me Riza," she replied.

"Alright, deal," Roy said. They laughed and sat down, Riza now feeling this had been possibly her best Christmas she could remember. She took the present out and opened it, to find a pretty silver necklace with a heart on it. She smiled.

"Thanks, Roy. It's beautiful," Riza murmured. "Though it makes my gift to you look so little now."

"Nonsense, Riza, it's a great gift," Roy said, smiling down at the silver framed picture of the team. It even had Black Hayate in there. "I've been wanting a picture of the team for a while." Riza took the necklace carefully out of the box.

"Could you help me with this...?" Riza asked. Roy took the necklace and undid it, fixing it around her neck and doing up the clasp again. It looked nice. They had a bit of a moment where Roy's hands just lingered absent-mindedly on her shoulders and she just stared into the mirror admiring the necklace before they parted and Riza went to open up the other presents, getting various bits and bobs from her friends and her grandfather. Black Hayate yapped at new toys, bones and a new pair of slippers Riza got, before she moved them from the eyes of her dog who undoubtedly wanted to chew on them.


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's note: **I would like to apologise sincerely for the lateness of this update and understand if people have lost interest. My fanfiction muse had disappeared and I got really busy and gah.

**Love, Sorrows and Surprises**

**Chapter 12**

**The Christmas Dance**

It came to the evening of Christmas Day and therefore the traditional Central Military Christmas Dance. Riza would have gone for a more blue coloured dress, but she knew black was more slimming and would hide the bump better. She was at her grandfather's house after having a meal and got ready there, with the help of a friend of hers. She had her hair up in a ponytail and the bits of hair that lay out of it were curled a little. After applying a little make up, Riza was ready.

Albeit nervous.

She sat in the lounge with her grandfather waiting for Roy to pick her up. She didn't know why she was feeling nervous, since this wasn't a date, just two friends going to a dance together. She was eventually brought out of her reverie when she heard the knocking on the door. Her grandfather came back into the lounge with Roy in tow, who looked smart in his black suit with a white shirt. She smiled at him, standing up. She thought he looked wonderful.

Roy smiled right back at Riza. "Hey," he said. "Riza…you look beautiful…uh…not that you don't usually…ah." Roy hoped beyond hope that he wasn't red in the face. He couldn't even get a sentence out without sounding like a fool! But he saw Riza smile and a little red tinge her cheeks. He walked over to her and took her hand, kissing her hand before putting it on his arm. "Shall we go?"

Riza nodded and he took Riza and her grandfather to the dance. They entered the hall and found many people were already there.  
"It looks nice," Riza said. "Admittedly I've only been once or twice to these things, but only as an observer…on guard, as always."  
"You don't miss too much…I usually end up discussing work-related things with a few of the other Colonels anyway," Roy said.  
"It's hard not to mix business in pleasure," Riza said. Roy smirked.  
"Yes. Something you find extremely difficult, huh, _Lieutenant_?" Roy grinned, joking with her. Riza hit him playfully with her little bag.  
"Careful, _Colonel_, or you might find hard to come by," Riza smirked. Roy laughed and led her towards the buffet table, taking two glasses of blackcurrent juice and handing one to Riza.

"No wine, Roy?" Riza asked, sipping hers.  
"It wouldn't be very nice having to drink the fruit juice while I drank alcohol, would it?" Roy asked, sipping his. Riza shook her head.  
"You don't have to abstain just because I can't drink any alcohol," Riza said.  
"You're right, I don't. But I want to," Roy said. Riza smiled.  
"That's very kind of you, Roy," Riza said. Once they both had finished their drinks, Roy took Riza's hand.  
"Would you dance with me?" Roy asked. Riza smiled and nodded. He led her onto the dance floor where others were starting to gather and faced her, keeping one of her hands in his and putting his other hand on her waist. A slow song came on and Riza smiled. She kept her eyes focused on Roy's dark ones, feeling quite happy right now. She could stay in his arms forever. The rest of the room, the other officers in there, everyone; Riza was no longer aware of them, only Roy. The man she had worked so hard to protect, assist and the man she had fallen in love with was here with her, dancing with her and he could be with a woman much prettier than her right now, but he chose her to take to the dance. Of course, she wouldn't read into it too much, but it was a great Christmas.

"Riza, there is something I have been meaning to tell you," Roy said. Riza blinked up at him. "I―." He was interrupted by a commotion and a few soldiers came up to Roy.  
"Colonel, Sir! We have urgent news! We found the body of Major Theodore Adwin, the Whirlpool Alchemist! It doesn't appear to be a recent death, either," the soldier said. Riza's eyebrows raised and Roy frowned, looking over through the crowds at a figure in the crowds.  
"Are you sure it is him? Because I can see him over there," Roy said.

**Author's note: **Hope that chapter was ok! I thought I'd try and put some excitement in to make up for the wait, and to give it a bit more action, since I seem to have no references to what's going on in the series in it. xD A little short, like Ed, but I need to get back into the swing of things!


	13. Author's Note

I'm sorry to all of those waiting for a new chapter! I have had a really bad time focussing on fanfiction and am really, _really_ sorry to those who are waiting for updates. As I tend to do with my writing, I look back on it and think it's bad. XD I will keep writing, maybe even rewriting, depending. But not for the time being; I don't have enough muse right now for this story and again, I apologise.

I understand if you give up waiting, but to those who have extreme patience, thanks.

Thanks to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favouriting, etc. so far.

~Gyoro and Ururun.


End file.
